Confessions et Mortem
by Lily-MYuy
Summary: Triste mais comme y avait pas j'ai pris Tragedy, l'histoire ? Des confesion de Quatre a Trowa,  death fic... mais pas à FAIRE CHIALER ! Enfin à par pour les âmes hyper sensibles, ca vous arachent une petite larme


Disclaimer : Pas a moi…. Même pas un peu ? Non ? Bon a Sunrise…

Couple : Oula la compliqué, à découvrir, (ce n'est pas trop difficile non plus)

Paring : Beuhhhhhhhhh aller PG-13…. M'enfin rien de bien méchant

Genre : On peut dire que c'est triste…. (Gomen !)

POV

Dieu est un monstre ? Il ma fait aimer, il ma fait t'aimer. Mais pourquoi me reproches tu quelques mots dit de trop ? N'ai je pas le droit de t'aimer par delà le temps ? N'ai je pas le droit de pouvoir t'enlacer et t'embrasser comme le font les autres ? Nous sommes si différents et pourtant si proches. Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir mes yeux s'illuminer, rien qu'en pensant a toi, rien qu'en m'imaginant dans tes bras. Faut il une justification au faite que n'importe où tu iras, qu'importe ce que tu feras, je serai avec toi, à tes cotés. T'enlaçant et te protégeant de tous ce qui pourrait te détruire.

Nous, nous sommes rencontrés au détour d'une mission, tu t'es rendu, je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant, je n'ai pas d'abord compris pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de moi. Pourtant je ne t'avais rien fais, nous avions juste échangé des notes, sur nos instruments que chacun nous préfèrerions. Mais de toute façon mes sentiments n'étaient pas encore la. Ils ne sont venus que bien plus tard.

Plus tard oui, quand j'ai faillis te perdre, parce que tu avais voulut me protéger et par la même occasion Heero, ton meilleur ami, je comprend pourquoi tu l'as fais, même moi j'aurais fais de même pour Duo, un être si fragile intérieurement, mais si fort de l'extérieur, d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je ne crois pas qu'Heero soupçonne le moins du monde qu'elles sont ses sentiments, peut être trop borné pour se rendre compte des battements de son cœur quand le joker de la bande passe.

N'ai ce pas risible, de voir que chacun nous ne nous voyons pas, et qu'il a fallut ce jour, cette minute et cette seconde pour que toi, tu me dises enfin que tu m'aimais ? Qu'Heero veuille enfin prendre dans ses bras Duo pour le rassurer... Je crois qu'on peut aussi dire que c'est pitoyable... pitoyable que se soit au moment ou je me sens échapper, que je voir enfin mon meilleur ami heureux et en même temps si triste, que je vois enfin une réaction sur son visage impassible. Des larmes qui coulent pour moi.

Oui il me faut mourir, pour entendre un « Je t'aime ».Il me faut mourir mais pas avant de te l'avoir dit, de t'avoir répondu que « Moi aussi, je t'aime », je ne peux pas me résoudre a t'abandonner, je ne peux pas me résoudre a te laisser dans le doute des sentiments que tu aurais pu lire dans mes yeux turquoises.

-« Moi aussi, Trowa... je t'aime... »

-« Ne m'abandonne pas, Quatre je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas »

Je me sens de plus en plus partir, si seulement nous n'avions pas eu a exécuter cette mission, je ne me serais pas trouvé prit entre deux feux et je n'aurais pas a faire autant souffrir toutes les personnes qui me sont si chères, mais voila, Dieu en a décidé autrement et qui suis-je pour contester le tout puissant.

Mes yeux se ferment lentement, j'entends une voix m'appeler encore et encore, mais je ne peux ni la rejoindre, ni même essayé de bouger pour tendre la main en direction de cette voix, je ne sais pas a qui elle appartient, ou peut être que je ne veux pas savoir, la vérité me ferait trop mal. Il est temps pour moi d'aller rejoindre mon Créateur.

POV Fin  
Début autre POV

« Tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais, tu as eu ses sentiments, tu as reussit a les connaître et pourtant… tu n'es même pas là, pour en profiter, mon ami, mon frère, mon confident, tu as tout fait pour nous voir ensemble et il a fallut que tu meurs pour qu'il soit a mes cotés, tu dois nous regarder de la haut, j'en suis sur, dit : Bonjour au Père Maxwell, A Sœur Hélène et a Solo de ma part, little, tu dois nous attendre avec impatience, nous qui avons continué notre route, nous qui revenons tous les ans pour fleurir ta tombe, nous sommes fatigués de notre vie, et pourtant elle fut belle, mais toute chose a une fin, Wufei repose a coté de toi, il s'est éteint il n'y a pas très longtemps, Trowa lui le rejoindra bien vite, tout comme moi et Heero, nous laissons la place a d'autres générations, nous avons vécut longtemps, mais jamais ta mémoire et ton souvenir ne nous a quitter, tu as été notre leitmotiv, chaque jour qui passait ton sourire nous donnait de l'espoir et maintenant que notre fin de vie arrive, je peux parler au nom de tout le groupe et te dire que nous sommes près a te retrouver.


End file.
